totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lies of Redemption.
Author: '' Kingstalk ''Genre: Drama. Rating: To people from 12, suggestive lenguage only. Characters: Staci. Summary: After the TDROTI events, Staci was forget by almost everyone, lose her hair and exposed as a lier in front a lot of people around, now she wants a redemption proving all the people in her town that she's not only a lier. Disclaimer: This fanfic is solely intended for entertainment purposes. The author does not own or is affiliated with the Total Drama series, its characters, or its producers in any way whatsoever. Any resemblance of the original characters in this story to any person, alive or dead, is purely coincidental. The situations portrayed in this fanfiction are all fictional and come soley from the author's twisted imagination. They are not meant to parody, criticize, or parallel any similar situations that may have taken place in real life. Status: Incomplete. PD: I'm from Venezuela and my English control maybe it's... bad or medium, also almost all the conversations are between "blablabla". Prologue. Staci, she was absolutely forget by everyone in the Total Drama history, she was the first voted off of her season and she never is recognized in the street, and also she was voted off because she talk too much about her relatives, she get its after a lot of time out of the competition and she never stops talking, so she says to her mom to put a stop in that, helping her to don't talk more about her relatives, Staci get it after a lot of weeks, and now she can talk about everything excluiding her relatives, because she finally gets that her relatives caused her to be a underdog and also the most forgettable contestant of Total Drama, also she's finally cured but she had to use the 76.000$ that Cameron give to all to her treatment of radiation, leaving her with nothing, only a horrible experience of Total Drama. Chapter 1 - Lie of the start. Staci was in her bedroom, looking at a picture with the TDROTI cast, she just look at the picture and grabbed her laptop, she open it and logged up her mail, she just writed to a friend called Maria and they start chatting: '''Staci: '''Hi Maria, how are you? '''Maria: '''Oh, hi Staci, i'm fine in my house with my mom and dad and how are you? '''Staci: '''Fine, i finally recovered after the radioactive marshmallow touched me in Total Drama. '''Maria: '''Oh god, that just awesome, you now can return to another season of that show! '''Staci: '''What!? No... that show make me lose almost all my friends because there i was a totally lier, and i don't get because my great great great grandfather invented reality shows, before that there no was drama on TV. '''Maria: '''Staci, you're doing it again..! ._. '''Staci: '''OMG, sorry, sometimes i just make it without knowledge, i been working on that with my mom. Maria: That's great, hey Staci i need to leave, my mom just have made dinner, bye XOXO :* '''Staci: '''Bye Maria, have a good dinner :** Staci grabbed her laptop and shut it down, Maria was the only one left... she haved screwed up and highschool is starting in a few days and she have no friends because of her freaking relatives and she's going to be the class bullied girl... all those ideas make that Staci breakdown and start crying in her bedroom... Chapter 2 - Lies of a new friend. Staci was worried that morning, she was sweating, she fixed her hair that just had grow up, she saw her bun, cleaned her sweater and tie her shoes, she goes down to the kitchen and her mom and dad were there, Staci just started eating her breakfast when her mom look at her at say: "Honey, are your worried that everybody still thinks that you are a lier?" and Staci only mover her head saying yes because she was eating with so much joy after her mom said that, Staci just barely have ended when the bus came to her house, she hug her mom and dad and runs to the bus, she was the last being picked off, all the people on the bus glared at her and one girl said: "Hey, theres that lier, your mother invented fat idiots like you?". Staci was broken by that commentary but she only give her the finger at sit next to a new guy, he look at her a said: "Hey, you are Staci from Total Drama, i loved you in the show. Actually your relatives are so cool!?", Staci said: "Oh thanks, yes i am, actually all that were lies that i made but i'm not a lier now, so... what's your name?" the new guy answered with a smile and say: "I'm Justin, not like the island guy, i'm not that hot" and he laughed, Staci also laughed, she answered to him: "Finally i have a person that believes me, i expect we are going to be friends now, thanks Justin" and she give him a hug, Justin only smiled at Staci.